clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone Wars
|previous event = Separatist Crisis''Tarkin'' |simultaneous events = Balith civil war |next event = *Early rebellion against the Galactic Empire''Ahsoka'' *Jedi Purge''Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *Ryloth insurgency''Lord of the Sith'' *Rebellion on Umbara''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' |side1 = Galactic Republic |side2 = Confederacy of Independent Systems |commanders1 = *Galactic Senate''Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' **Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine **Senator Padme Amidala **Senator Bail Organa *Jedi Order **Jedi General Anakin Skywalker **Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi **Jedi General Mace Windu **Jedi General Yoda *Grand Army of the RepublicStar Wars: The Clone Wars film **Marshall Commander Cody **Captain Rex **ARC Captain Alpha-17Republic: Defense of Kamino **ARC Captain Fordo |commanders2 = *Sith Order **Darth Sidious **Count Dooku **Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress *Separatist Forces **General Grievous **Viceroy Nute Gunray **San Hill **Archeduke Poggle the Lesser **Whorm Loathesom *Death Watch **Pre Visla **Bo-Katan|strength1 = *Thousands of Jedi *Clone troopers **Clone trooper specialists ***Clone commandos ***Advanced Recon Commandos |strength2 = *Thousands of Battle Droids *Kaleesh Cyborg *2 Sith *1 Dark Acolyte *Death Watch |losses1 = *Near Entire Jedi Order *Thousands of Clone troopers |losses2 = *Count Dooku *Separatist High Council *General Grievous *All droids }} The Clone Wars were started in 22 BBY and ended in 19 BBY. It was the Republic against the Separatists (Confederacy of Independent Systems), led by Chancellor Palpatine and Count Dooku. The main soldiers of the Grand Army of the Republic were clone troopers, and the main soldiers of the Separatists were B1 Battle Droids. Prologue The Clone Wars began when Count Dooku captured Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and sent them to Geonosis. They managed to escape capture from three deadly animals (Reek, Nexu, and an Acklay), and two-thousand Jedi came to rescue them. Dooku, Poggle the Lesser, and many other Separatist leader led their forces into battle against the Jedi. Many Jedi died during the skirmish, and was next major death of Jedi next to the Battle of Ruusan, thousands of years ago. Suddenly, after the denial of surrender by the Jedi, Grandmaster Yoda brought clone troopers to the Geonosian Arena. The battle was then moved outside to the Geonosian plains and the Battle of Geonosis was started, as was the Clone Wars. History Battle of Geonosis The first battle in the Clone Wars was the Battle of Geonosis. The commanders of the Separatists were Count Dooku, Nute Gunray, Passel Argente, Wat Tambor, Shu Mai, San Hill, and Poggle the Lesser. The Republic leaders were the Jedi Order, higher-ranking clone troopers, Lok Revenants, and Mere Resistance (Lok Revenants and Mere Resistance are pirate groups). It was also the first major battle of the Clone Wars. There was a space battle, as well as a ground battle. The ground battle was ultimately led by Count Dooku and Yoda. The forces fought, and after a long, hard battle, the Republic. That was the start of the Clone Wars. Afterward, clone troopers were dispersed to random corners of the galaxy to fight for the Republic and to restore peace to the galaxy again. 22 BBY Events in 22 BBY related to clone troopers: .]] *Attack on a Republic troop transport *Battle of Christophsis *Battle of Teth *Raid on Ziro the Hutt's Coruscant club *Battle of Akoshissss *Mission to Rugosa *Battle of Phu system *Battle of Abregado *Battle of Ryndelli system *Battle of Kaliida Nebula *Mission to Kynachi *Battle of Mimban *Battle of Rishi Moon *Battle of Mimban *Battle of Falleen *Battle of Bothawui *Battle fo Agomar *Battle of Korriban *Mission to Zigoola *Battle of Ryloth *Mission to suspected Confederate space *Mission to Skytop Station *Mission to Rodia *Rescue on the Tranquility *Mission to Vassek's third moon *Skirmish at Vanqor *Mission to Florrum *Sky Battle of Quell *Defense of Maridun *Skirmish on Orto Plutonia *Battle of Orto Plutonia *Raid on Nuvo Vindi's laboratory *Battle of Juma 9 *Mission Alzoc III *Battle of Raxus Prime *Mission to Aargua *Second Battle of Alaris Prime *Second Battle Rhen Var *First Battle of Ossus *Battle of Sivvi *Battle of Thule *Second Battle of Mirgoshir *Battle of Agamar *First Battle of Kamino *Battle of Ohma-D'un *Battle of Teyr *Battle of Lianna *Battle of Pengalan IV *Mission to Qiilura *Galactic City spaceport hostage siege *Battle of Cyphar *Battle of Axion *Battle of unidentified planet (Yoda's charge) *Battle of Dantooine *Battle of Mon Calamari *Duel on Yavin 4 *Battle of Argul *Battle of Brentaal IV *Battle of Esseles *Battle of Iktotch *Battle of Nadiem *Mission to Omphalos *Mission to Ord Mantel *Battle of Aridka *Mission to Devaron *Battle of unidentified planet (Xiaan Amersu) *Battle of Haruun Kal *Battle of Lorshan Pass *Battle of Pelek Baw *Battle of Amaltanna *Battle of Drongar *Battle of Bassadro *Battle of Ord Canfre *Battle of Dagu *Mission to Black Stall Station *Battle of Malastare *Zillo Beast incident *First Battle of Valahari *Second Battle of Valahari *Battle of unidentified planet (Aqualish Jedi) *Battle of Hexus system *Battle of Veil Nebula 21 BBY * Raid on Nuvo Vindi's lab * Mission to Iego * First Battle of Felucia * Mission to the Jedi Temple * Battle of Devaron * Mission to Glee Anselm * Second Mission to Rodia * Mission to Naboo * Mission to Black Stall Station * Mission to Mustafar * Destruction of the Felucia medical station 20 BBY * Battle of Cato Nemodia * Battle of Scipio * Mission to Utapau * Second Battle of Dathomir * Battle for Anaxes * Third Battle of Mygeeto 19 BBY *Battle of Mygeeto *Third Battle of Felucia *Battle of Utapau *Battle of Kashyyyk *Order 66 and Operation: Knightfall Appearances * Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars: The Clone Wars film and TV show * Star Wars: Force Arena * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * Star Wars Battlefront II * Attack of the clones Read Along and CD * Jedi of the Republic - Mace Windu * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Dark Disciple * Darth Maul - Son of Dathomir * Kanan * Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI * Adventures in Wild Space * Ahsoka * "Orientation" - Star Wars Insider 157 * Lords of the Sith * Tarkin * Rebel Rising * Thrawn * A New Dawn * Lost Stars * "The End of History" — Star Wars Insider 154 * Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy * The Rebellion Begins * Droids in Distress book * * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * * * Ezra's Duel with Danger * Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy * Battle to the End * * "Ocean Rescue" — Star Wars Rebels Magazine 12 * Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal * * * * * * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * * "Vulnerable Areas" — Star Wars Rebels Magazine 17 * * * * * * Thrawn: Alliances * * * * Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore * Guardians of the Whills * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story novelization * Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel * Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation * Rogue One Adaptation 4 * Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * Star Wars: A New Hope junior novelization * Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD * Star Wars: Heroes Path * Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * "Stories in the Sand" — From a Certain Point of View * "Master and Apprentice" — From a Certain Point of View * "We Don't Serve Their Kind Here" — From a Certain Point of View * "Duty Roster" — From a Certain Point of View * Battlefront II: Inferno Squad * Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure * Heir to the Jedi * The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure * Darth Vader 1: Vader * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV * Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV * Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI * Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II * Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I * Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III * Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I * Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II * Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III * Star Wars: Commander * Battlefront: Twilight Company' * Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! * Shattered Empire, Part III * Aftermath * Star Wars: Uprising * Aftermath: Life Debt * "Blade Squadron: Kuat" — Star Wars Insider 168 * Aftermath: Empire's End * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * Bloodline * "The Ride" — Canto Bight * "The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * Before the Awakening * Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel * Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game * Star Wars Adventures Ashcan * Poe Dameron: Flight Log * The Last Jedi: Bomber Command * Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi * "Whills" — From a Certain Point of View * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Darth Plagueis * The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * Star Wars: The Clone Wars video game * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Republic Commando: Hard Contact * "Death in the Catacombs"—''Star Wars Insider'' 79 * "Elusion Illusion"—''Star Wars Insider'' 66 * Boba Fett: Crossfire * Storm Fleet Warnings * Legacy of the Jedi * The Cestus Deception * The Hive * Changing Seasons * Secrets of the Jedi * Jedi Trial * Republic 49: Sacrifice * Star Wars: Clone Wars TV Series * Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino * Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War * Jedi: Mace Windu * The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff * League of Spies * Republic 53: Blast Radius * Omega Squad: Targets * Storm Fleet Warnings * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures * Jedi: Shaak Ti * Republic 54: Double Blind * Jedi: Aayla Secura * Shatterpoint * Equipment * Jedi: Count Dooku * Hero of Cartao * Odds * Republic Commando: True Colors * The Clone Wars: Shadowed * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire * Fierce Twilight * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant * The Clone Wars: Covetous '' * ''The Clone Wars: Prelude '' * ''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom * The Clone Wars: Shakedown * The Clone Wars: Procedure (Indirect mention only) * The Clone Wars: Agenda (Mentioned only) * The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad * The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates * T''he Clone Wars: Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' * The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic * The Clone Wars: Wild Space * The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen * The Clone Wars: No Prisoners * The Clone Wars: Departure (Indirect mention only) * T''he Clone Wars: Transfer'' * The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous (Appears in flashbacks) * The Clone Wars: Bait * The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key * The Clone Wars: Headgames * The Clone Wars: Neighbors (Mentioned only) * The Clone Wars: Cold Snap (Indirect mention only) * The Clone Wars: The Valley (Mentioned only) * The Clone Wars: Curfew * The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla (Appears in flashbacks) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * Star Wars: The Clone Wars mobile game * "A Little Help on Hakara"—''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK'' 6.9 * The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct * The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance * The Clone Wars: Crash Course * The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I) * Gunship Over Florrum * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II) (Indirect mention only) * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III) (Indirect mention only) * Droids Over Iego (Indirect mention only) * Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth * Clone Wars Gambit: Siege * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures – "Mission on Iceberg Three" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic * The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters (Mentioned only) * MedStar I: Battle Surgeons * "MedStar: Intermezzo"—''Star Wars Insider'' 83 * MedStar II: Jedi Healer * Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence * "Hotshot"—''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK'' 6.54 * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Yoda: Dark Rendezvous * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * Labyrinth of Evil * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith novelization * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith junior novelization * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Flames of Rebellion (Mentioned only) * Imperial Commando: 501st (Mentioned only) * Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight (Mentioned only) * Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows (Mentioned only) * The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission (Mentioned only) * The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning (Mentioned only) * The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web (Mentioned only) * The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side (Mentioned only) * The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon (Mentioned only) * The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire (Mentioned only) * The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception (Mentioned only) * The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning (Mentioned only) * "A Wretched Hive" on Wizards.com (original article link, backup link) (Mentioned only) * The Paradise Snare (Mentioned only) * Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka (Mentioned only) * The Force Unleashed novel (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed comic (Appears in flashback(s)) * Domain of Evil (Mentioned only) * "Domain of Evil"—''Classic Adventures: Volume Two'' (Mentioned only) (Reprint) * Han Solo's Revenge (Mentioned only) * Han Solo and the Lost Legacy (Mentioned only) * The Force Unleashed II novel (Mentioned only) * Luke's Fate (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope novelization (First mentioned) * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope junior novelization (Mentioned only) * Super Star Wars (Mentioned only) * Tatooine Manhunt * Starfall (Mentioned only) * Graveyard of Alderaan (Mentioned only) * Debts to Pay (Mentioned only) * Beyond the Rim (Mentioned only) * Rebel Force: Firefight (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3 (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut? (Mentioned only) * Allegiance (Mentioned only) * Choices of One (Mentioned only) * Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7 (Mentioned only) * "Walking the Path That's Given"—''Star Wars Tales 21'' (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem (Mentioned only) * "Idol Intentions"—''Star Wars Adventure Journal 12'' (Mentioned only) * "Phantoms in the Dark"—''Strongholds of Resistance'' (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back novelization (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 47: Droid World (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan! (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 68: The Search Begins (Appears in flashbacks) * Shadows of the Empire novel (Mentioned only) * The Long Arm of the Hutt (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire (Mentioned only) * Child of Light (Mentioned only) * The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader (Appears in flashback(s)) * The Mandalorian Armor (Mentioned only) * The Truce at Bakura (Mentioned only) * "Prophet of Doom"—''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' (Mentioned only) * "Den of Spies"—''Twin Stars of Kira'' (Mentioned only) * "For a Few Kilotons More"—''Twin Stars of Kira'' (Mentioned only) * "Ropagi II"—''Twin Stars of Kira'' (Mentioned only) * X-Wing: Rogue Squadron (Mentioned only) * X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble (Mentioned only) * X-Wing: The Krytos Trap (Mentioned only) * X-Wing: The Bacta War (Mentioned only) * X-Wing: Wraith Squadron (Mentioned only) * The Courtship of Princess Leia (Mentioned only) * Heir to the Empire (Mentioned only) * Dark Force Rising (Mentioned only) * The Last Command (Mentioned only) * Dark Empire (Mentioned only) * I, Jedi (Mentioned only) * The New Rebellion (Mentioned only) * Specter of the Past (Mentioned only) * Vision of the Future (Mentioned only) * Survivor's Quest (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial (Mentioned only) * Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines (Mentioned only) * Legacy of the Force: Revelation (Mentioned only) * Legacy of the Force: Invincible (Mentioned only) * Riptide (Mentioned only) * Millennium Falcon * Fate of the Jedi: Allies (Mentioned only) * Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse (Mentioned only) * X''-Wing: Mercy Kill'' (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple (Mentioned only) References Category:Event